1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a sound and visual display. More paticularly it relates to an apparatus in which bead-like objects fall, at intervals, through a tube having spokes extending into the interior thereof which spokes produce a wavelike sound when impacted by the beads falling downwardly through the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout history there have been many novelty devices which stimulate interest and entertainment by the unique production of sound and movement. In Africa a device which utilizes pebbles and sticks was used to produce musical sounds by dropping the pebbles through a container having the sticks running generally horizontally therethrough. People have also used wind chimes to produce both visual and sound effects which chimes are still utilized today. After the invention of electricity, devices producing visual and sound entertainment became more common with the use of products such as liquid timers and lava lamps. These devices produce visual displays and other devices use recordings of natural such as rain waves and storms for sound entertainment.
While devices have been marketed which produce natural sounds and wave-like light displays, the present invention is an apparatus which results in the production of unusual light movement and color production while at the same time producing sounds like waves lapping the seashore. Also, like the surf at night with its phosphorous and green reflections, the present invention displays a shower of green sparks when operated in the dark.